


SCP 20790-1 -- "ANTI"

by antlsepticeye



Series: SCP AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, jse egos but theyre all scps, kinda? technically, okay listen it's just, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlsepticeye/pseuds/antlsepticeye
Summary: Welcome to the SCP Foundation, Dr. [REDACTED].LEVEL 3, CLASS C SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED.IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED.Proceed with File SCP 20790-1 -- "ANTI"?>> YES<< NO
Series: SCP AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. SCP 20790-1

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i've been workin on this for a bit and finally felt a bit confident enough to post it :]
> 
> essentially, it's just the jse egos in containment in an scp au! i have a bunch of ideas for the shenanigans during containment and all, as well as some... pre containment things 👀 that may or may not include another set of egos 👀
> 
> but for now... here's anti's file
> 
> (come talk to me on twt!! @antlsepticeye :) )

**Item #:** SCP 20790-1

 **Object Class:** KETER

 **Special Containment Procedures:** No personnel should enter the SCP’s cell at any given moment unless they’re a Level 3 or higher personnel, in which SCP 20790-1 must be sedated beforehand. Surveillance cameras must be monitored hourly to ensure that the SCP does not tamper with it with its abilities. The SCP occasionally ‘glitches’ through instability of one of its abilities, with these ‘glitches’ occasionally leading to brief power shortages to anything within the vicinity of the cell, both in the interior and the exterior. No sharp objects are allowed in its room, and the SCP is not allowed to have anything powered through electricity. At least two guards must be onsite outside of SCP 20790-1’s cell; should the SCP suddenly fall unconscious, guards at 20790-2 through -6’s cells must be notified immediately (refer to description for more details). A fireproof tracking device must always be present on the SCP. 

**Description:** SCP 20790-1 is a humanoid male standing at approximately 208.28 cm (6’10”) in height and weighs 78 kg (172 lbs), although it typically glamours itself at a height of 190.5 cm (6’3”). The SCP has green hair with a brown root undercut and green eyes — however, when its emotions are riled up, its scleras will become black and the green of its irises appear to brighten. It has a jagged red scar across its throat from when, upon becoming increasingly aggravated during an interview in a lab, it went to prove to the doctor that it and its brothers cannot “die” in ways normal humans can (refer to Interview Log #2, must have at least a Level 3, Class B clearance in order to view the log). It has fangs and its ears are elongated and are pointed at the top. Similar to its eyes changing when riled up, it has horns that also become visible, the horns’ base at the SCP’s temples. Along with that, the SCP seems to occasionally “glitch” during these moments, making its form less corporeal. There is no confirmation as to what causes this as the SCP refuses to speak of it, but it’s possible that it is correlated with its powers. These “glitches” can occasionally lead to brief power shortages to anything within the vicinity of the cell, both in the interior and exterior. The extent of its effect on electronic devices are unknown, with occasional messages appearing on various personnels’ devices seemingly from the SCP.

The SCP is also able to manipulate the main four elements to certain degrees, although it is much more skilled in the arts of fire manipulation. It is possible that the SCP’s “glitches” and effects on electricity and devices can be derived from this, with it being able to control lesser known elemental manipulations.

SCP 20790-1, who refers to itself as “Anti”, is a constantly aggravated SCP and, if ever needed to conduct an interview of any kind, must verbally be approached with caution. Any interview conducted must be done from the intercoms in the viewing areas above the cell and not from within. No personnel should enter the cell without proper authorization. 

SCP 20790-1 is seemingly protective of its SCP counterparts, 20790-2 through -6. When it “rests” throughout the day, there is a highly likely chance that it is about to possess one of its counterparts in its bouts of protectiveness. Due to it sometimes suddenly dropping into a dead faint when it perceives any of its counterparts to be in danger, at least two personnel must stand outside its cell at all times, as well as at least two for each of its counterparts. As with the rest of its counterparts, it appears to be able to utilize telepathy with the others, explaining how it can manage to possess any of its counterparts so quickly.

Thus, with its occasional glitches, the SCP can also sometimes “glitch”, or teleport, out of its cell, making a (fireproof) tracking device a necessity on the SCP. With every recorded incident of the SCP teleporting out of its own cells, it ends up in one of its counterparts’ cells; strangely, whenever the SCP is eventually asked to either teleport back or follow personnel back to its cell, it is nearly always compliant and less aggravated than hours previous. It is suspected that this stems from the SCP’s protectiveness over its counterparts, as possessing any of SCPs 20790-2 through -6 in times of need would not be the same as physically seeing any of the SCPs in front of 20790-1.

* * *

ADDENDUM 20790-1.3: INTERVIEW LOG 3

LEVEL 3, CLASS C SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED.  
IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED.

PROCEED TO INTERVIEW LOG 3?  
**> > YES**  
<< NO


	2. INTERVIEW LOG 3

_ Interview log #3 _

_ Interviewer: Dr. Ryan Murphy _

_ Interviewee: SCP 20790-1 _

_ Notes: Interview takes place a day after the events of Interview Log #2. To view this log, you must have a Level 4, Class A clearance to do so. Interviewer is on the viewing level speaking with the SCP through the intercom in the room. The SCP has been heavily sedated due to its still-violent behavior from the previous day. _

[BEGIN LOG]

**Dr. Murphy** : Hello, 20790-1. 

**SCP 20790-1** : (quietly with eyes closed) You’re different.

**Dr. Murphy** : I’m sorry?

**SCP 20790-1** : You’re not the doctor from yesterday… Foolish, the lot of you…

**Dr. Murphy** : How are we foolish?

**SCP 20790-1** : (tilts head) Did you not think of bringing in Henrik alongside your  _ pathetic _ doctor? That Henrik, even if he were to not say anything about the specifics of how we work, would at least be the one to figure out whatever ailment we’re experiencing? (chuckles when the doctor doesn’t respond) Mortals are so  _ intriguing _ … I can see why Henrik has such a fascination…

**Dr. Murphy** : And will I be correct in assuming you won’t tell me why that is?

**SCP 20790-1** : Finally, someone with a bit of  _ sense _ in them! I wonder if this transfers over when your fellow doctors and researchers speak with my brothers… 

**Dr. Murphy** : Of course we do— 

**SCP 20790-1** : (gestures for the doctor to stop, eyes still closed) Don’t bother lying. It won’t do you any good.

**Dr. Murphy** : (clears throat nervously) Well… Tell me, how is your throat? That was quite the… cut that you inflicted upon yourself yesterday. 

**SCP 20790-1** : It’s… fine (lolls head back, rubs at scar against throat). It felt like nothing.

**Dr. Murphy** : But you also did the same to Dr.  [REDACTED] almost immediately after, it killed him almost instantly.

**SCP 20790-1** : Did I? (chuckles lowly) My sincerest  _ apologies _ , sweet doctor. Maybe if he didn’t provoke me and listened to the minimal details I said about how we… function… then he wouldn’t be dead, now, would he? (falls silent for a couple seconds, then mumbles)  _ Ah… I remember why I did it now… Yes, he truly did deserve it… _

**Dr. Murphy** : 20790-1?

**SCP 20790-1** : Refer to me  _ properly _ . I may be “branded” with a number but I won’t be referred to as that seeing as I have a  _ name _ .

**Dr. Murphy** : My apologies, Anti. But what was that you just said?

**SCP 20790-1** : I said, maybe the bastard really  _ did _ deserve it. (shrugs and makes a waving motion with its hand) He was despicable anyway.

**Dr. Murphy** : And what led you to this conclusion?

**SCP 20790-1** : Jamie. He asks you to call him JJ, however. He told me… 

**Dr. Murphy** : (mumbles to assistant) Did we sedate him enough? He’s much more… aware and conscious. (to the SCP) What exactly did he tell you?

**SCP 20790-1** : Many things…  _ so _ many… even going as far to say that (sits up suddenly, eyes snap open and it looks up at the doctor with a grin) you doctors don’t  _ know _ what you’re doing and how to even do it right! He is, after all, the youngest of us — we’re  _ quite _ protective of him. My, my, now imagine our reactions when we heard that Dr. [REDACTED] attempted to cut our dear Jamie’s throat open! (stands up, continues to grin as flames begin to appear at its fingertips) He only got what he had  _ coming for him _ . First he attempts to slice up one of my brothers as though he’s a  _ dissection experiment _ , then goes on to tell  _ me _ that he  _ knows _ that our bodies function as your mortal bodies do? Ridiculous! He’s an absolute  _ idiot! _ (body glitches as it cracks its neck, horns on its temples now visible as its scleras turn black) In fact, so are all of you! Can’t even learn how to contain me, yet you want to tell me you know how I  _ function _ ? Foolish… so foolish… Just remember, I’m always here, and there. I’m  _ always _ watching.  _ Nothing gets rid of me _ . (glitches once more before teleporting out of the cell)

**Dr. Murphy** : Quick, check the tracking device — 20790-6’s cell? That makes sense… (presses button on walkie talkie) Tell the guards at 20790-6’s cell to not lose sight of 20790-1, I repeat, tell them to  _ not _ lose si—

[END LOG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not have the security clearance to read Interview Log #2.
> 
> NEXT SCP FILE: SCP 20790-2 -- "MARVIN".  
> Please provide identification once more upon attempting to read the next file.
> 
> As always, remember our mission statement: Secure. Contain. Protect.


End file.
